Akira Tetsu
Akira's Theme Name: Akira Tetsu Height: 6'0 Weight: 198 Nicknames: Aki, Little Akuma, Impulse Eye Color: Yellow Green Date Of Birth: June 19 'Blood type:' Transcended Nephalem Base Perks: *'Energy Perception:' Possess the ability to see the energies that flow through the universe. *'Extrasensory Perception:' Possess an incredible psychic perception. *'Higher Consciousness:' Nephalem naturally possess a level of consciousness that is beyond normal humans. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. *'Enhanced Condition:' The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. *'Twilight Manipulation:' As mentioned before, Nephalem possess power from both Light and Dark hadou, allowing control over the chi form known as of Twilight Chi. ( A page i'll be making later. ) *Empathy- Users can sense the feelings of any and everything. *Ethereal Physiology- Some users can transform into a celestial angelic state. *Flight- With the soul of an Angel, the user can fly at varying speeds. *Invulnerability- Users are invulnerable to almost forms of harm that isn't done by their Power. However this can be bypassed if there opponent is highly corrupted, evil, or just simply skilled in combat. *Psionic Manipulation- User can utilize every single power of the mind. *Wing Manifestation- The user can manifest wings if they choose. *Double Jump(First Stage Of Flight) *Angelic Glide(Second Stage Of Flight) Transcended Nephalem Physiology Transcended Nephalems are Nephalems with Godlike power born from the union of two high level supernatural entities and are able to use both abilities. Their powers vastly Surpasses that of other Nephalem and most supernatural entities, easily Overpowering them even in numbers. Some Users are Born From The Very Apex or Even Prime Being of Their Respective Species(Akuma is the Apex of His Race and also Akira's Father) , Inheriting the potential to become some of the most powerful beings in existence. They also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephalem stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking the Devil Trigger, Nephalem had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephalem possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephalem were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these beings for that posses a certain birthmark somewhere on their bodies. Demonic Force Manipulation , Divine Force Manipulation , Immortal-Supernatural Condition , Higher Consciousness , Nigh Omnipotence , Healing/Resurrection , Wing Manifestation , Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation , Transformation/God Mode( Can't do this one completely yet) . Devil Trigger Level 1:(Partial Transformation) Akira is able to Tap Into His Inner Devil/Angel Unleashing Large Amount Of Power. *'. Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivalent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completely dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the further said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength will be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Heightened Reflexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategist. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusion techniques are useless against the user. *'Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have Teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. * 'Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. 'Behavior/Personality Akira's over protective when it comes to his family and will sometimes go over the top to ensure their safety, Akira is very much like his dad, Akuma; Laid back and rather lazy, He often spends his spare time sleeping through the day or going out with his friends and sparring/learning new fighting techniques but when in school he normally napping during classes or the rooftop of his school and gym to hide the fact that in truth he's actually bored to death/not challenged enough by his teachers having inherited his mother's brain power (he's smart as fuck), which some say makes him a bona-fide genius something he'll deny no matter how many times people say it often saying his sister the smart one. He's kind and gently though not to be fucked with he's impulsive and got his father's patient which means he has none and he'll anger quickly if you say or do the wrong thing to him and when he's mad there's very few things people can do to cool him off and if he does show some self control and walk away then don't keep fucking with him as he's liable to actually try to kill you. He's also cocky as hell even more so than his father when it comes to certain things, extremely prideful, and a hard person to figure out you'd rarely ever know what his thinking. He's also very good at acting something he learn back when he was in the drama club in middle school. He'll take advantage of those weaker than him in a heart beat. He keeps to himself if he does talk to you it more than likely means he likes you, if not that means you don't interest him enough to even pay attention to, though when he's around his good friends or generally in a good mood he can be out-going and when he is he's a joker even at inappropriate times and loves parties. He's extremely flirty by nature often flirting with women without even trying which causes him allot of problems with women. He's a pretty fun and likable guy sometimes struggles with right and wrong just as long as you don't piss him off. Appearance Akira has long black hair which he pulls back one side while the other side hangs down his eyes are yellowish green. He has a light tan colored skin tone. He's taller than most guys but not huge, and muscle wise he's quite built not to the extreme so he looks pretty skinny but you can tel he has muscle but while he lacks size he makes up for it in definition, He's long too which may be wise he looks skinny, his wingspan exceeds his body length by Six to Seven inches making his wingspan about six-seven so he has large amount of reach and he has long legs so he covers alot of ground when he moves. 2a62f904b8c497074707ae49ba6936f0.jpg 5ab47c12c277e98d0db233745e1c9a01.jpg 9965ba28920dae7628ead08de020e002.jpg A4f719fd041eebcba94ead6409cb244e.jpg During the Night Time Akira's appearnce changes as his hair is a little longer in the back and his hair hangs down over his face a is no longer black but a snowy white color an his eyes will be an lunar blue color or a creepy red color this is due to Akira's devil trigger which he activates at night because thats when he usually does all his jobs. 2de8c7bbf649.jpg 20e98fd0e3f877a5a563b481f3bdffbd1412909573_full.jpg 76f7bebb322ff47728df1b10e73b376a.jpg Devil's_Tag_Team.jpg Devil_may_cry_3_dante_by_virus_ac-d1wrc1o.jpg Dmc_3_dante_by_glubglubz.jpg Alignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 'Clan & Rank' None though he smetimes runs with a group of up coming Yakuza whe he feels like it 'What district do you live in?' He doesn't sleep anymore so he just roams throughout the city 'Relationship' " Relationships cause to much drama so lets just fuck and call it a day" 'Occupation' *Drummer in the band/Lead Male Singer xXxRebeliousxXx *Yakuza *Occaisonally Demon Hunter 'Fighting Style' New Style- Deadly Street Fighting- has not yet been perfected by Akira but it has all of the Techniques from His old Devils Dance But A lot more Brutal and Akira resorts back to a more Street Fighting type of combat using his surrounding and various objects to help him fight the style has a series of jaw breaking and bone crushing combos and chi enhanced attacks he also has incorporated his weapons into it, though as i stated before it isn't perfected but it looks a little something like this so far.. COMBO'S 'Elevator Drop:' Akira performs a Flash step technique to quickly get behind his opponent, he then quickly turns around and grapples them from behind flexing his muscles squeezing his opponent to the point where broken ribs is almost guaranteed and all the air in the lungs are pushed from the body , Akira would then Lift his opponent off of the ground and over his head lifting the opponent em a little over 7'0 feet in the air, Akira would then whip his opponent downwards with all of his strength , which would cause severe pain to the opponent, and might even break if not shatter their rib cage completely which would causing some internal bleeding as little shards would slice and dig into other organs, the victims would have also suffered from severe back pain the opponent could also possible suffer from a mild to severe concussion or possible even knock them out completely due to the impact of the slam and the lose of air being provided to the brain due to it being squeezed out of them and the impact. Akira will sometimes add something special to this to inflict more damage. Football Season!: This is a counter move, Akira waits for the slightest movement in his opponent and then rushes in a a inhuman speed and clotheslines his opponent in either their neck or their Body which if connected in the neck could stop the opponents breathing temporarily or possible permanently, if connected to the body the opponent would feel an intense pain in their chest as they may suffer from a cracked wishbone, Once the opponent hits the ground Akira's wastes no time and goes into an ground and pound game holding his opponents arms away from their face while beating them with his other hand, Akira would continue this until he feels like stopping. Akira will sometimes add something special to this to inflict more damage. Getting Flashy!: Training Session's...And Unlocked Abilities Hegai's Training Akira has Trained in multiple skills and techniques under the guidance of a man by the name of Hegai and his three daughters. Masumi: Masumi is a master of Hand to Hand combat and long ranged combat, and thanks to the training with Akira has done with Masumi his combat skills has improved even more as impossible as it sounds he can fight with just about anyone and in the short time that's he's been there he actually managed to beat Masumi who Has been doing martial arts since she was three years old under Hegai guidance and due to his training with his reflexes and Sensory is almost at an enhanced level Akira can dodge and or evade gunshots from low grade Guns like Pistols and sometimes shotgun rounds and smaller weapons such as those but as far as Machine guns or weapons like that you can still hit him and because of her Akira's new style of fighting can't be described as anything but Brutal. Akira has also learned to control his Chi and is now at almost at a Master's Level! Akira can Use his chi multiple ways he can use it to Strengthen his own Body, he can also use it to destroy things like like Brick walls and things of that sort just by pushing his chi into it he can also dent weak metal but can't break any but that's not all he's learned to do with his chi Akira can also interact with things using his chi one example of this is when Akira had lifted a 130 pound metal statue five feet off the ground and crushed a soda can without touching it, Akira is able to shape his chi into a hand so to speak and grab and or latch on to things he can lift up to 200 pounds anything above that can be done but requires extreme focus and puts a hellish amount of strain on his body due to the amount of Chi he has to put out. Akira's body is also much much stronger, agile, flexible, and Faster than before Akira is able to perform a multitude of free running techniques if you will like wall running, vaulting, etc.he's also discovered his ability to double jump. Akira can also flexible enough to put both his legs behind his head and do splits with ease and can bend his body in even more weird ways though nothing close to contortions. Thanks to the Gravity room Training Akira is able to move freely without any type of resistance in a room where his entire body weighs over 800 pounds not to mention wearing a weighted vest which was exactly 250 pounds because of this his overall body condition improved Akira is fast enough to run over hundred miles per hour without using his chi. He can lift and flip trucks and cars up by himself, his muscles have also harden due to his training making Akira slightly more Durable. Akira's most noticeable feat though out of all of the training he's done with Hegai is his punching and kicking Strength, Akira's punches are beyond that hellish he can just about punch though anything even steel(of course depending on how thick it is) Akira can literally shatter a full grown tree with a punch if he wanted to and his kicks are capable of ripping through metals as well( again depending on its thickness but has been shown to be able to kick and or punch almost completely through a foot of thick steel in a single punch/kick) He got this crazy strength from a specific training method that Hegai used to Train Akuma when he was in the Shinto Realm and just apply the same with Akira though because of this specific method of training it doesn't apply to actually lifting something that doesn't require the triceps to do most of the work. 'Three Years In Six Hours: Tetsu's Training Hall' During The training Session Akira began to meditate more and more focusing in on his mental capabilities and discovering new and hidden power outputs within himself as well as creating new and improving old techniques as well as improving his stamina and mental fortitude, some of which he couldn't get to but knows it there, one of his newly Discovered abilities he Dubbed "OverBoost" though When he showed Hegai the ability Hegai Describe It as the power to kill a even the Gods themselves and there a even more noticeable pressure emitted around him from the pure increase in his Power output, Red and Blue streaks of lighting is emitted from his body thought the streak of lighting almost resembles flames, Akira also more violent than he's ever been, Akira can Boost his abilities power output four times, the first boost doubles his power output , the second one boost his power output times four, and so on and so on, Akira can Max out at Five boost though after the fifth he runs out of Chi. 'Techniques He's Created:' Fenikkusu Faia"Phoenix Fire" Akira Has also learned to control his fire much more not only that but he realized that he can make his flames even hotter and learned to control them more, Akira unleashes as much Fire as he possibly can from his body causing the flames to expand rapidly before suddenly condensing into a large Sphere which he hold above his head, the heat these flames can produce easily exceeds the temperature of magma and resembles that of a sun, Akira can also further increase the heat causing the temperature to increase enough to disintegrate steel, the destructive output of this attack can also be increased when he uses he overboost. Azure Flames"Gods Fire" These are the strongest flames Akira can produce at the moment and the flames can only be used when Akira has used his overboost at x4 strength. The flames are blue instead of Akira's normal red coloration's and the flames are noticeably hotter than his previous flames("Fenikkusu Faia") these flames incinerate everything it comes into contact with(unless it's immune to burning) and can even incinerate other flames. Twilight Hadou Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A Hadou only Nephalems can use, a perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, it's able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through sheer force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Chi Base' (Optional)Edit Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martial, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting one's chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things.- Gained From Akira Akira's True Nature: POWER Akira's Nature is to Seek Power and it reflects in his behavior and in his abilities, Kishin's Powers are highly dependent on their Nature, each Kishin is unique in this regard and its their very nature that makes it impossible for any two Kishin to be alike, their nature control's all from height, weight, Skills, Behavior, eye color, Everything is dependent on it, Akira's appearance is sometimes Intimidating even when he's in a good mood, this is Because of his Nature Power ..When someone is stronger than the other the weaker one naturally fears the one with power. Akira's powers are also reflected by his nature, He'll try to gain power through any means will go to extreme lengths to do so. Akira's Nature is Power which is why he trained consistently and continued to seek power and why he got so happy while he obtained more, While Kishin's can learn to control their Nature they can't defy it, as it's controls their actions subconsciously their moods, how they react to things, So the control of their nature is limited normally, A Kishin's Nature is like an totally another person inside their head and in order to gain control you have to go through it rather it's fighting or simply talking to it, Akira gained Control of his Nature long ago by fighting Against it a Kishin's Nature normally can't change though in some extreme case of mental or emotional distress it can cause the Kishin's nature to change slightly or completely into something else and it's rare that it happens. Though Kishin's Nature is different one Aspect of their Nature remains the same in every Kishin and that is simply to destroy everything why this is who knows it may have to do with their Origin. Weapons Of Choice His Fathers Two Pistols: Ebony and Ivory: Both Weapons have the same design, Black is a Devil Gun while Sliver is His Angelic Weapons. Both pistols resemble Desert Eagles, with Stylized grips twisting into sharp points. On the bone of each pistol are engraving of scroll work, and each sports a ring hammer. Both Black and Sliver are versatile weapons that can be used from just about any range. Their rate of fire is so high that Akuma can juggle his enemy in the air. The pistols are efficient at breaking guards of weaker , non shield enemies, though they can break the guards of stronger foes with enough fire.These gun never run out of bullets and doesn't have to be reloaded this is thanks to the engraving on the guns which are infused with some type of magic or other supernatural power which is unknown to him but the weapons are actually supernatural beings sealed in the form of these pistols. Akuma in fuse's his Demonic energy into Black allowing his bullets to have increased destructive power and because of him infusing his demonic energy into the bullets he is able to weaken and kill angelic beings, while Akuma can Channel his Angelic energy into Sliver increasing the destructive power he is also able to weaken and kill demonic being because of this. Destroyer Gloves: Thin Finger less Leather Gloves which he can channel his lighting and Fire through with out being torn up they also Give him a boost in strength doubling his Punching power when he has them on and he keeps them in his pocket always. Nevan-A Vampire Witch Guitar Scythe.-------->Nevan (keep in mind that's not the weapons only abilities the weapon also has a well humanoid form and is very much alive). Special round of armor piercing bullets able to adapt to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper rifle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titanium head, for double metallic damage. They're only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiberglass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vision, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microscopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soldier tries to communicate with another soldier, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times. Allies/Enemies Family/Allies: * Tomoko Tetsu (Mother) * Akuma Tetsu (Father) * Akashi Tetsu (Brother) * Sian (Sister) * Melina Tetsu (Sister) Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdJwxGJ5GEg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atGcliA-HNw 'Role play Selection' Category:RPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Tetsu Family Category:Nephilim